User talk:Taikage
Hi! Just saying hi cause u seem like an active user online =) anyways just wanted to ask if u wanna collaborate and complete the database together. when i joined there used to be an admin and very active, but it seems to have died down abit now. so just asking if u wanna work together and see this place grow and expand =) Thanks for your attention Sealedsoul 09:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) what do you have in mind? I'm mainly writing up Gundam 00 articles so I'm not sure what do you have in mind. Wasabi 09:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Fixing and expanding all Gundam 00 sections just basically expanding and fixing up all the articles in the gundam 00 sections for now. Mostly info about the series, and all that. Alot of the pages dont have the correct categories or templates and stuff, alot of them also have incorrect data and different layouts. Basically just fix and expand =) Sealedsoul 10:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I'll handle expansion I'll be focusing on creating detailed pages regarding the characters and do my best to notice grammatical issues. I don't really do links has it distorts my eyes from reading so please fill those in whenever you have the time. I'll be filling in a lot of missing information for the majority of the characters over the next week or two, so just catch up with me with the links and add/correct anything. Wasabi 10:30, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Create pages and wat not ok then ill do links and create pages on suits and other stuff. Oh whenever u make/edit a page make sure u check if theres a category and template at the end, if so still make sure its the correct one so people can search for it alot easier. Ill try and keep up somehow balancing study and this abit so yea. Hope we can help this place grow and wat not =) edit : if u wanna talk u can use the Chat (mirc) on the left. Im from Australia so ill probably be around that timeframe. Sealedsoul 10:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) thanks for the support I'll be reliant on you for corrections then. I know left grammatical errors here and there, but I wanted to at least complete the overall picture of the characters and then go back to quality control. Things would go faster if you could help me on that as well. I'm from NYC by the way, so our timing is almost the opposite, then again i'm a late night sort of guy so I'm also found at your hrs as well. I wish you luck on your studies as well. By the way do you know when will they air the remaining episodes? I saw August on the ending of the series, but don't read japanese to figure out was it a different mention or not. It's not that important i guess. Thanks for your support, probably the only few guys that follow up on peoples work, appreciate your efforts man. Wasabi 10:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Last check on when they were airing the next season or continuation was around October this year. The day that it airs isnt know yet so yeah. Its around that time and i have my finals around that time ironically enough... :And yeah no problems with the support, ill try to help out as much but somedays i just get lazy and dont contribute as much =P :Sealedsoul 12:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) How's it going? Dude, haven't seen you in action in a while. Been busy? I'm pretty much done with the Meister's and moving on to the sub-characters. I'll fill in relationship info at a far later time (since it's not that important). My final works will be on Marina Ismail and finalizing Sumeragi. I'll be moving on to Gundam X. I just saw the whole series under 24hrs and want to work on it while still fresh in my head. Please do me a favor and correct Unicborg, the dude seriously adds in some of the worst grammatical additions EVER! He's like that little kid that wants to help, but only complicate matters. Hope all is well you man. Wasabi 10:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :yea ive been around but exams so ive been abit busy sorry. I have been back and forth but dont want to commit to too many long term projects just yet still got exams exams and more exams... I havnt watched Gundam X yet so i cant really help out much there ... ill try and keep up the gundam OO parts but i think i wont be on the site much soon cause finals coming up... non stop exams .. god i hate school. :PS next time post on my usertalk i almost missed this one =) :Sealedsoul 10:42, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Upgrade to Admin So the reason why i put this forward is. You work hard, you work harder than me ! Therefore its only fair for me to ask if you wish to become a admin(sysop) which allows u extra powers such as block user and delete pages. I have also requested and implemented a 'login only' editing. This is in hopes of maintaining the low vandalism of pages. This also allows us to more actively track user contributions. So talk on my page if you want to. I'm still testing things out thats why you see a lot of mistakes by me =P Sealedsoul 13:00, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I could go either way with it. To be honest though i just write and don't care too much about administrator work (did it for 2 yrs with students), but if it's something we can share power over, cool. If the admin thing is limited to a single person, you can take it. After Gundam 00, besides occasional refining, i'm not going to bother with any of the other Gundam series for a while because it's my final year at college and I i have to run a computer club and go through computer training and exams. It's basically a long winded event, but i'll still edit a few things here and there whenever i'm bored of the lectures in between the time. I'll probably do some serious editing next year. What we really need is pics for the pages. Anyway, good luck on your things man. Wasabi 05:04, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Well admin thing is not just for one person its something I can share easily. Its nothing much to give you, (alot to take back..) but yea i trust that you wont screw up everything anyways. I understand that you wont be contributing as much, just look at me I haven't been doing much (final exams coming up thats why) so yeah theres no time limit on admin so you can have it on as long as you want! So yea tell me what you think of it and get back to me. Sealedsoul 11:17, 17 August 2008 (UTC) PS if you would like to play a forums based RPG come play with me at Advent Destiny =D Gundam Semantics I've started a small interesting discussion at Forum:Gundam Semantics you might want to take a look at it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk|local) Aug 18, 2008 @ 03:13 (UTC) ::Since I made an infobox, now data can be used in SMW effectively, could you please comment on how you feel about using semantics here Forum:Gundam Semantics. Simant 03:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the Ribbons thing, I thought it was weird there wasn't a page for a major character. I assumed there'd been Engrish material calling him "Livonze" and it'd stuck, more fool me. GlauG 15:19, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Im new here and joined to help in editing this wiki. Anyway I thought id tell you that in the recent article you made called GNX Bushido Custom the mecha image you have there is Fanart, it was posted on the animesuki forums a few weeks ago on the image thread. Just thought I'd let you know. Deus257 20:38, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up, i'll change the data accordingly when new information arrives. Please continue to help edit articles for Anno Domini Gundam 00, so few editors to contribute. Wasabi 04:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Fanon=> Canon? Not to say you did bad edit (It's perfectly legitimate), but I do find it funny that both the "Backpack MS" and Ribbons = 0 gundam pilot is confirmed in Ep 14 of S2. Maybe the Combination mode is also real? You're right You had me on that one. I only doubted the Ribbons connection because it doesn't seem logical that an original Gundam Meister would somehow end up not continuing to work with Celestial Being, rather help destroy it. It just doesn't seem believable until i saw the episode myself. So I apologize for the trouble in your edits, you're right. It's just that there was no solid confirmations until now. As for the GATTAI! combination system, it's a car crash i'm curious to see. A combiner Gundam!? This is either going to be good or really bad. Wasabi 10:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) 00 Gundam changes. Hi. I'm new here and i don't really know if i written something wrong, and of course if i did i'm sorry, but why are people so stuck on 00 Gundam's Trans-Am 300% efficiency. There were at least 2 statements in the anime telling that it goes above that (Ep. 10 - Anew,Ep. 19 -Mileina), and one (the one by Mileina) stating that it is 7 times not 3. I don't want the article to changed 1000 times becouse of that, so please if you would correct it. P.S I'm not really good at talking, so please don't take it personally. Nairne 03:02, 22 April 2009 (GMT+1) Possible Position Hey Taikage ! Long time no talk xD Well, the reason i have contributed much if at all since i became admin was because i had exams and stuff, life wasnt going too well. But things have gotten better since then and i was hired to help out in MechaBay. It's a new site created by the previous Admin here and with me a new admin here xD. Anyways in short i would like to invite you in helping this new site get up and running. Mechabay is meant to be a more comprehensive and coordinated encyclopedia of gundam and other mecha related animes. The coding is the same if not close to the coding you use here. Ill ask my boss if you can just import most of the articles but currently were working on a style. Anyways come drop by and have a look. If you like to view stay xD Thanks, Sealedsoul 15:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) PS: discussed with my boss and he wants your msn xD So if possible join on mechabay and post on his talk page, Thanks again SS : Hi there. It has been a long time since I've worked on articles here. It's good to see people active and still trying to help improve this wiki. As Sealed mentioned, we are working on a new database that would encompass the mecha genre. We are still in the process of drafting up the style guides and policies. We want to have a proper structure and standardized way of writing articles. If you are interested, do get in touch with me. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 16:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :: Well its the end of May, I would have commented earlier but been busy with the site and Uni so didnt have much time to visit. Anyways your role there would pretty much be the same as here but you would have more moderating powers to deal with vandalism and other such matters. The main difference is that at Mechabay it is not restricted to Gundam series only, it will be for all Mecha, therefore you can either pick a season within a series and work on that or any season from any series. The issue why things should be moved from here to Mechabay is the restrictions of Wikia and the freedom of users to vandailse the articles, Yes it is a small issue but its one less thing to worry about. Please consider contributing to Mechabay in any form, for articles that were created by you, you can move them to mechbay as long as the sources are recognized. If your still interested keep in touch Sealedsoul 04:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :: I hope to hear from you soon. You can email me here or on MechaBay. Sealed covered pretty much everything that needs to be covered. If you have any further questions do contact the both of us. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 16:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi iLm intregured. What is this 00 Quinta that you added to the wiki. Ilm a huge setsuna/00 fan so i'm interested. User:Phoenix304 Greetings Hello,I'm a relatively new member on this site.I'm hoping I would be able to contribute something to the 00 pages,even if a little.Um.......would be nice to know if there's a place to discuss things,since sometimes one needs to justify an edit,especially a big one like saying Masuruo has 2 Drives,which I did a week ago or so. If you need any help or anything,ask and I'll try to help you however I can. SonicSP 23:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Forgot to sign this....I think I'm a few days late revert Why did you revert from the template? Simant 16:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :How is it difficult to customize? What needs to be fixed in your opinion to make it presentable..? Simant 16:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I can easily fix that, i will get to it, shouldnt take more then 15 minutes. Simant 17:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Done, and resolved, use the variable customwidth to set a custom width for all the images. IF you want a custom width for each image (though that would be pointless kinda), ask me also.Simant 17:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Look at thishttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=AGX-04_Gerbera_Tetra&diff=prev&oldid=21329 revision to see an example of how to use the customwidth. Also, I wrote very detailed instructions on Template page on how the infobox works (its complex, so even i needed look at it every now and then). Scroll down to the bottom to see the reason for each variable and some shortcuts for some stuff such as typing MS, instead of Mobile Suit. Simant 17:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, if you have any problems with what I wrote for #3, in the side notes about the images, we can talk about it. Simant 17:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :For now ill just modify mobile weapon pages that have no varients. And the vote can come later. Simant 17:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) XN Raiser Section In the XN Raiser section there is some information that I'm curuios about. Celestial Being intended to mass-produce the XN Raiser, but it was seen as too costly and only built two prototypes. Also, the stabilizing equipment on board the XN Raiser was unstable, so there would be moments where the Twin Drives' synchronization rate would randomly fluctuate for no reason. I think this entry was made by a user named Gaeaman788 on around August 26.I'm not saying that this info is wrong,its just that I have yet to read a translated profile of the XN Raiser with its function descriptions yet only read the Saji simulation story and the edit does not mention a source.I've been trying to find a translated profile with the above info but to no success yet. I'm currently searching for one with this info,to better verify this statement.Considering how much implications this statement does states the reason on why XN Raiser will not work with 00 plus some some of CB's initial plans does it,I'd thought if it were for the better that we try to find the source of it.Its also quite specific in its statement. Of course,if you can personally verify the source for me,as in you;ve seen it yourself somewhere then I'm fine.Its just been bugging me for a bit that's all,this specific section and all and its quite a strong statement as well. Also........... The part where the article says XN Raiser cannot do Trans-Am bugs me as well since we've seen 00 do it in S210 in the 0 Raiser test,where 0 raiser's binders were not connected to the Drives.If its stated in the XN Raiser porifle of the Hobby Japan Profile,then I'm fine with it. But if the sentence is based on observation from the anime,then its wrong,since we've seen 00 use Trans-Am for 3 whole minutes without the binders connected.It may have been just a test but it still counts. Give me your opinion on this later,thanks. SonicSP 23:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Image galleries Hey I read your message on my talkpage regarding images. The reason why I decided to put pictures into a gallery is due to the fact that they are then put in one place on a page. Otherwise they are spread accross a page, giving it an impression of disorganization. And if you put them into the infobox the box will eventually become too long. Since the pages of the Gundam 00 Mobile Suits (especially the Gundams) often have many pictures it thought it would be better to put them into a single gallery. However if the majority of the writers on this Wikia would suggest otherwise then I will accept the decision. Diabound00 17:28, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Article: Uzumi Nara Athha Excuse me Taikage, I am asking for help in accessing Article: Uzumi Nara Athha, from Gundam SEED. Every link I click for it, it always divert to the Cosmic Era list of characters. I don't understand what's wrong with it and it is infuriating. So can you help? --Unic of the borg 21:09, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, Uzumi Nara Athha is a redirect. nothing is wrong with it.Simant 23:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Important matters First of all, this wikia is a without active admin, and I saw that previous admin offered you adminship... I was wondering if you would take that up (or we could have a community vote or something for an admin, if you don't wanna...), so we could get wikia more organized (and since I can't get wikia staff to activate semantics since we have no admin to ask for it... *fumes*). Secondly, I was thinking for the mobile suit equipment pages, that we could only have the item itself in the the info box, without the count, diameter, weapon poweroutput, positioning, etc., that stuff could be inside the page itself. If we do it like that we will be able to have equipment easily searchable as well with semantics. Another thing is that there are some really badly disorganized pages (mainly from the Universal century), that need to be cleaned up. Another thing I want to ask, have you seen any character pages that actually look good? That I can standardize for other character pages with a template. -- Simant 00:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, but could you comment here, Yes/No using semantics (Extreme Wikia Organization). Simant 23:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::FYI,both Sealedsoul and I are still active. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 03:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Images Could you take at look at Category:Infobox Image Needed, it should help us find pages that need images, perhaps you could upload some. Also, what do you think about using semantics on this wikia to improve the searching of mobile suits (characters later) Simant 00:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :See Forum:Gundam_Semantics for detailed info on it. But just basically i am trying to get the main users here to agree to use it, so we can ask wikia staff to enable it. By the way do you know what is going on with this sites admins? Simant 18:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Image Quality I was wondering if you would please take a look at this page about data loss (second paragraph in that section). Thats the reason why I choose to re-upload some images, that had been cropped. Simant 15:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Arios gundam What don't you like about the way it is currently being done. Is it that it says mobile weapon? or is it that aerial is worded before transformable; I'll be glad to try to fix what you don't like. Simant 16:01, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Transformable Aerial Combat Mobile Suit is the term I felt is best suited for Arios. It has a good fit to it, the "mobile weapon" part makes it somewhat less specific and the order in the classification at times mixes the MS type together, making the type of the MS listed as if it was a jumble of words roughly put together to sum up various mobile suit pages. I don't want to argue over semantics like this, so if the majority of people rather prefer it your way, I won't contest it; I rather keep it the way it was written before. Wasabi 16:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Weight I'm curious to know that on the official info in books and such, are the specs listed as weight or mass; It just seems strange to me that they would use weight when some of the suits are in space... Simant 21:59, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Well obviously the weight thing is measured on Earth and it gives us a sense of scale. I'm more curious how will you deal with the official bandai release data on the Gundams. Will you describe the Gundams based on their abilities or will you conform to whatever the manual or gunpla boxes describes the Gundam type as? Wasabi 22:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :What is the official data release, is it just some more stats? I don't have any of official gundam info on paper. so I'm not really good with anything more then coding, and info from the series I watched. I'll try to conform to what the community wants, but it helps when they tell me. Simant 22:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Also I was wondering what you thought of the character infobox that i put together. here is it in use in the sandbox Gundam Wiki:Sandbox. Simant 23:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Variations Vs. Descendants I wouldn't worry about Template:Anno Domini Mobile Units, when we switch to semantics, classifying will be done automatically. Regarding 5 pages about a single gundam, I'm not sure the formedit can use the template multiple times on the same page without some sort of problem... Simant 16:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Referencing Hi,thanks alot for the vote of confidence you gave the other day on my talkpage,I'm glad to see some noticed what I was trying to do to make this site better even though my contributions are slim so far. Anyways,I'm new to wikis in general,so I was wondering how exactly should I refer to my sources?I mean,I'm sure I could figure out how to use the referencing function but that is not what I mean.Now,as you are aware right now,most of the info we get come from fan translations from message board of some profiles,which is the only thing we have to go by to enjoy this series to the max but how exactly do I have to do to refer? Are you asking me to link to te direct posting of the profile or maybe you would like me to copy paste the transation somewhere and link it?Or do you want me to simply mention the source like I have been doing so far,but in the references section instead? I mean,if the source is an image that is easy,all you have to do is to link directly to the image,and if the issue is just the romanisation of a weapon,that's always in the manual in plain sight,so its even easier. But what about the more complex profiles,how eactly do you want me to reference them?I'm hoping you'd follow up on this,since I do want to try my best and refer to things.I've only mentioned the name of the source material up until now in the edit summary box. So,would you mind giving me some suggestions,or advice on this matter? SonicSP 17:17, October 14, 2009 (UTC) SonicSP, Simant would be a better editor to ask about such things. Usually in most referencing, we just state where the info was attained on a section we label "references". Usually a hyperlink in between things stated and the reference is interlinked to legitimize the edition. Wiki usually have coding examples when you read the syntax, but like I said, Simant might be able to provide better assistance in this area. Good luck SonicSP. Wasabi 01:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Translator Do we even have anyone active on this site that is able to translate japanese? Simant 23:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure someone throughout the world has some spare time to do some translations, we'll just wait man. Wasabi 23:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) black box Dude, you also blew away all the work on the black box entry that I did this morning. Look at the 14:23 and 14:22 edits for 6, November --Nkuzmik 19:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) is there a way we could chat?--Nkuzmik 19:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Apologies dude, but I was cleaning up the page. Don't worry, just bring it back up in the history and re-paste it. I'll see if i can bring it back. Wasabi 19:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for being snippy. Bit of a frustrating day. my IM is my name on this wiki--Nkuzmik 19:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) exia Can you throw me that link you have about Exia and Dynames being 'twins"? I'm massaging Exia's page and if I'm going to be the citation bastard, I better behave :-) --Nkuzmik 02:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Exia and Dynames Twins?I really want to see where that info came from.Maybe the GN-Drive design a bit of other things''perhaps?.I've only heard about Exia and 1 Gundam that are said to be brothers. I mean the signs are there of course a bit design-wise,but I'm wondering where the actual statement came from.SonicSP 19:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I forgot where I read it, but it was found in a forum that did translations about the Gundams. Basically they said that Exia and Dynames (in terms of their basic physical make up) is the same, but their combat purpose was different. So that implies that Exia and Dynames are twin-like. I have since never re-discovered that page, but at the same time it's not that important. If anything,in the future, when they published the 00 Gundam Files, we'll know for sure. Wasabi 20:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Semantic Mediawiki User:Simant/Sandbox FormVersion Mobile Units 'is' ready to be implemented as soon as we get a consensus on Forum:Gundam Semantics. Simant 20:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I think the links at the bottom of mobile suit pages are getting a bit... insane. Simant 16:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) If you're talking about the {Anno Domini} info box, I tend to add that in for the sake of easier navigation. I wanted to make a comprehensive page that's able to provide easy navigation. I personally find it annoying to read about a subject and jumping to various pages just to find a specific link, with that in mind, I always add info boxes I deemed relevant. If you meant the info box on the mobile suits getting bigger and bigger, that's partially due to the editors desiring to split the wiki pages for every variant of the mobile suits. I always wanted them to remain singular, but the consensus suggested otherwise and complied. Besides, we still haven't reached anywhere as crazy as the Universal Century universe, there's nearly 25 years worth of MS info and a difficult task to classify all of them into a singular info box, the best way to manage that is to create split time-line boxes. If you want to somehow clean up the info boxes, we could create a 00F, 00V, etc split info-box. That would effectively minimize the size of the box, limited to strictly the main series, but it wouldn't be as integrated since all of the series and side-stories are con-current to the AD time-line. Tell me what you think. Wasabi 18:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I meant all of infoboxes at the bottom of the pages. I'm aiming for instant categorization, using the standardized mobile suit infobox to classify them. Without a box (that needs to be updated manually) at bottom, using semantic search.Simant 19:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) That's your dept then, cause I still don't completely understand how the whole system works. I trust you'll dummies down the process for me in the future. Wasabi 19:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Basically it's like a book with tabs in it that stick out and have labels, and instead of a person using the tabs to search, a computer references those tabs to come up with a list of stuff with a combination of such tags. Simant 20:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Admin Votes Since we need an admin, and you are the most active (also non-insane), I'll just nominate you. You wouldn't have to do anything different then you are doing, its just that you ''can do extra stuff, and you could even delegate lower level positions. I'll just place my vote here, and let others put votes as well.Simant 20:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) #Vote: Yes Simant 20:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) #Vote: Yes--Nkuzmik 00:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) #Vote: Yes ~ Azkaiel 03:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) #Vote: Yes--SonicSP 18:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) #Vote: Yes--Gaeaman788 15:42, November 16, 2009 (AST) 3D renderings Just curious, where do you get those virtual images of the Gundams from?Gaeaman788 23:16, November 9, 2009 (UTC) http://zefai.sakura.ne.jp/c/cg.php Wasabi 23:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Banning Users Yah, I think its time to be more aggressive... hence I nominated you for administrator-ship, and if you get enough votes we can message wikia staff to bump your status up; so you can if you desire deal with said problematic users. Simant 02:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) RX-78-Z1 Zeon Gundam Why is this commented out, and nothing really about it on the wiki anywhere else, should there be an article? I'm guessing all of that page was originally copied from http://www.omnipelagos.com/entry?n=rX-78_Gundam since google turns up no other results. Simant 17:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I guess so long as its a true variant, we can make a split page on it, since we're doing that already; I'm more concerned about the sources. There's not a lot of official sites that covers the entirety of the Gundam-verse. Sorry Simant, I don't know too much about the UC Universe, hard for me to make a call until I actually see the pic. All I'm looking at is just data and it's not well sourced either. I don't know that site too well, so I don't even know can we use it as a dependable source, but it seems legit. Wasabi 17:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:Templates Well, um technically there is no limit. But with the current template in use, without using wikia extensions like for each separate image place holder, it would require me to manually add a parameter. I could add a few more parameters, to allow for that, just a simply copy paste/variable rename, just ask. I was hoping to get a few more code extensions installed on this wikia before that though. Simant 21:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: New UC & CE info I think most of those images are fine for gundam seed astray, however i'm not to sure about how some of the images like http://www.astrays.net/vsastray/mechanics/images/photo_004.jpg, use mm as an abbreviation for metric meters, since people could take that as millimeters... Simant 22:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Re:Haro I don't mind creating seperate ones, if there is that much info about them seperately that they shouldn't be put on the haro page. Simant 03:08, November 20, 2009 (UTC) 00 QuaT Is there any good reason that kokou2 keeps changing this? http://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=00_Qan(T)&curid=6256&diff=28819&oldid=28293 ; would love for him to add references... Simant 02:04, November 24, 2009 (UTC) You should know by now that there's no official release of the info yet, just all speculation. Kokou2 is a completely self involved editor, not once being considerate with the other editor's editions nor citing his or her reasons behind it. I usually just revert his edits, but lately he's been doing multiple mini-edits, making reverts impossible and forcing me to back track all data manually. Eh, we need to ban this dude asap. Wasabi 04:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :You can goto the history of a page, and click the "dots" between his revisions, and click compare, then just undo that. I'll ask dantman to take care of the ban. Simant 13:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : I could be wrong but I think he's back under the name "KuroKirin". Note how the 00 QuaT article is edited after the account is created. :~ Azkaiel 02:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Minor Characters: Little Info What do you think about creating a page that lists names and basic info for minor characters such as Lupe Cineau, Miliera Katan, Duett Langraph. And when someone feels the desire to create a more detailed article they can. I just don't like having the random redirect take me to a one sentence page. It could be either separated by era on the same page or on separate pages. Simant 13:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I only mention characters that bears some relevance to the plot; it's up to you since I trust your editions will be pointful. In the 00 universe, there's a dude named Ikeda, he was a former reporter of JNN news and then ended up in Katharon as one of their agents; he wasn't really mentioned even in the official site of 00 Gundam. Only Klaus and Shirin were mentioned, the overall political body of Katharon composed of several leaders above Klaus, but they had little relevance to the plot/story and their character profiles were largely ignored. I was actually seriously thinking of removing anyone not mentioned in the official site's page; if you think they're worth keeping around on the roster somehow, just tell me what I should do in the future edits. Wasabi 04:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) HEY IM KUROKIRIN Hey I'm KuroKirin, yea... Im my own person, not this kooku of kuckoo or w/e person. I'd like to know where you guys are finding your rumors, could you list them under the unused space called "REFERENCE". I've made small changes to the Qan{t] page a few times so sorry if i offended anyone or annoyed anyone with them. It just occured to me that Cherudim's GN Drive was not in the torso area and assumed that they might have placed one of the NEW OO's GN Drive to its right shoulder, with the "FUNNELS" as they are being called.